Rob y el Terminator (parodia)
by eltioRob95
Summary: en el año 2029, Rob es el causante máximo de que la humanidad se vaya al cuerno, Un terminator es enviado desde el futuro para darle piso :v , One shot, Parodia, comedia absurda.


**Primera vez que escribo la parodia y fic de una película tan clásica y memorable como Terminator.**

* * *

 **Rob y el Terminator**

*Voz del narrador"

"Alguna vez se imaginaron un futuro así?"

*Autos voladores y edificios robóticos se muestran en la escena*

"Entonces son medio boludos, el futuro será la misma mierda que el presente, la diferencia es que habrá un chico que le pondrá los huevos llenos a la raza humana y al mundo"

Todo empezó cuando en un día para otro, cierto chico interdimensional adquirió su fama mundial, su rostro de pelotudo y infame nombre quedó grabado en cada producto que te imagines, y en la vida de las personas.

*Películas*

 _Ataque de Robs_

 _El Rob araña_

 _Rob potter._

 _Pulp Rob_

 _Misión Rob_

 _Rob implacable._

*VideoJuegos*

 _Gran theft Rob_

 _Assasin Rob_

 _Red Rob redemption_

 _Dark Robs_

 _Resident Rob_

"Figuras de acción"

Muñeco de Rob en calzoncillo con una lata de cerveza y fanarts de waifus como accesorios, con cuerda de voz :v

-Rob soy sho pibe-

"Y hasta en las latas de Atún"

Pescado enlatado marca Rob.

"Esto tenía que parar…"

Un grupo de cientificos crea un máquina avanzada jamás creada, lista para enviar al pasada y cumplir con su objetivo, acabar con la gran molestia para que no joda a la futuras generaciones.

* * *

 **El Presente, 10 años antes…**

Una bola de energía y relámpagos aparece en el medio de la carretera revelando a un hombre desnudo corpulento parecido a cierto mundialmente famoso ex gobernador de California.

-Buscaré ropa y luego procederé a exterminar a Rob- se dijo el misterioso hombre desnudo para sí mismo.

Mientras tanto en otra parte de la ciudad, en alguna dimensión donde se encontraba este sorete.

-Uh uy uy uy, alto vicio me doy a dar jejeje-

Decía el chico peli negro de 16 años quien se encontraba mezclando pastillas de extasis , coca cola , dulces y barras de chocolate en una licuadora para tener otra sesión de alucinaciones

-Hmm tal vez debería agregarle Vodka-

*Suena el teléfono*

Rob contesta el teléfono.

-O sea Hellou?-

Quien se encontraba del otro lado de la línea era nada más que el T-800.

-Te encontraré y te exterminaré Rob-

Pensando que se trataba de alguna joda , el chico interdimensional soltó una carcajada, no era la primera vez que el mozalbete recibía llamadas de supuestas amenazas.

-¿Si? Andá a la concha de tu prima pelotudo JAJAJA!-

*Cuelga el telefono*

Rob continúa con sus actividades anormales en su departamento hasta que oye a alguien tocar la puerta.

*Toc Toc*

-¿Ahora quien carajo jode?-

Al abrir la puerta se sorprende al ver quien es.

-Arnold ¿y vos que haces acá?-

-¿Tu eres Rob?-

-Rob soy shoo pibe, ahora que hacés acá?-

El Terminator rompe la puerta sorprendiendo a Rob, y saca un arma.

-¡Eh eh! Que te pensás ¿Qué te tengo cagazo yo a vos?-

*Disparo*

-Eh Fallaste-

*Otro disparo*

-Fallaste de nuevo eeeeh!

*Mas disparos que Rob evita*

-Zumba!

El chico interdimensional corrió y saltó por la ventana de su apartamento.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

*En el suelo*

-Uy, mi botón de reproducción, la concha del…

*Se levanta y enciende su auto*

El Terminator tomó la moto y empezó su persecución hacia su ridículo intento de objetivo a exterminar.

-Que horror, me persigue un mundialmente famoso actor de Hollywood ¿Qué no pudo ser Chuck norris o Jason momoa?-

*El semáforo cambia a rojo*

-Pff chupáme el escroto, que yo estoy conduciendo por mi vida no por la de los demás-

"Piii Piii!"

*Aparece un Camión y se lleva de adorno el auto de Rob, el choque causó una gigantezca explosión*

"""BOOM!"""

El Terminator verifica el estado de su objetivo desde su moto.

 _"Analizando, Objetivo = Rob, Estado= Exterminado"_

-hehehe Cagaste Rob-

Lo que el T800 no sabía y desconocía por completo es que el muy sorete de Rob pudo sobrevivir a la explosión, el salió cubierto de humo, con alguna que otra quemadura que poco a poco se le desaparecían de su piel.

-Es la ultima vez que visito este puto universo de ficción, ya la cagaron con volver a Connor un terminator malvado, uy-

FIN…

* * *

 **En memoria de mi madre, a quien le gustaba la saga de Terminator.**

 **Según la cronología de Terminator:la salvación, el año pasado ya debería haber ocurrido "el dia del juicio" :v**

 **SI quieren leer más parodias sobre "Rob" con otros personajes. (caricaturas en su mayoría)**

 **-Star vs las fuerzas de Rob (Debut)**

 **-Un chico diez chicas y Rob.**

 **-La apuesta de Lincoln y Rob.**

 **-Rob visita Grojband.**

 **-El vagón de Rob .(infinity train)**

 **-Rob contra Black hat.**

 **-Rob en el dulce reino.**

 **Saludos a todos.**


End file.
